


Ghost of You

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy michaeng day, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Chaeyoung just made a friend in the weirdest way, but she got to admit that it is yet the best thing that ever happened to her ever since she moved into a new apartment: meeting Mina the ghost.ora MiChaeng AU based on this prompt I found from prompt generator: Mina is a ghost and she died in the apartment Chaeyoung moves to. Usually Mina is grumpy and possessive of the apartment and scares out anyone that moves into it butholy shit, Chaeyoung is cute, and Mina doesn't want her to leave.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> for Dominique 😊

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing here, breaking our things?!”

A man said, holding some crucifix and rosary in his hand while holding his girlfriend on the other. The breaking of things keeps on and his anger goes on, too.

“Leave us alone!! We don`t owe you anything!!”

Mina keeps on blowing cold air from her mouth as she commands almost everything in the room and breaks them. She`s mad because besides the fact that someone moved to her own apartment, there`s also this man who is just acting like a brave boyfriend when in reality he is a scaredy cat, and is also so arrogant that gets Mina into her nerves. To be honest, the couple does not owe her anything, it`s just that she does not want them to be in her own personal space, she does not want anyone to be there because it`s hers and they don`t have any rights to stay in that place.

“Babe, I`m really getting goosebumps and it`s scary here. Why don`t we tell the landlady?”

Frankly, that specific apartment received already many complaints from previous owners right after Mina has left and the landlady doesn`t have any idea on how to fix it so she just accepts that boarders come and go. But this time, the couple, particularly the man, doesn`t have any plans on leaving because it`s one of the best apartments in the city and connects the both of them easily to their respective jobs.

“You think you can get rid of us? Hell no, we`re staying, whoever you are!”

They resumed what they are doing (that really disgusts Mina because they keep on doing it for many times already in her own previous bed) and made it even louder for the _bad spirit_ to go away, but Mina is strong and she can tolerate it all even if she really wants to vomit whenever she hear the screams and moans. The day after, she made sure that the couple will leave because they literally made her irritated and angry.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“That`s it! We`re leaving!”

The couple immediately packed all their things away and left the apartment shouting at the landlady and waking up their neighbors. What happened was Mina broke their most treasured things which is their favorite couple watch and bracelets and their expensive picture frame from the States. She also made a huge mess in their bedroom and comfort room like they usually do when they were doing that thing often.

Mina smirked and had that victory smile on her face; she succeeded in getting rid of people in her own apartment for the third time that month. The cleaning lady instantly went to the room and started doing her job and Mina said her sorry to the poor old woman because she got to add a burden to her job.

That is the latest activity Mina did for the boarders of her own apartment and she always scares the hell out of them whenever they try to stay there when it is basically hers to begin with. She is that possessive ghost who wants to own and protect her own apartment she used to love for beyond half of her life.

The first one she did something bad was to that selfish businessman who does is to get a big amount of money from his contractors, but doesn`t have any care for his own workers who is the reason why he earns a lot. She`s really irritated with him, particularly when he gets back to that apartment so drunk from his dinner party with the same selfish businessmen, he is friends with. He almost slams the door when he gets back and reeks of expensive alcohol, still has the guts to smoke at the veranda before going to sleep without even changing his clothes. Mina really cannot stand men in general, especially those kinds of men that gets into her nerves because they are all irritating. When that businessmen gets back every time he`s drunk, Mina makes sure to scare him through his dreams and chase him there until she gets to see him wake at exactly 3 in the morning or also known as the devil`s hour and from there, he will make her body float from the ceiling, making the man can`t move his whole body, and then Mina will slowly make her way down until their faces are only inches away. The man cannot scream either and Mina will smile so weirdly, that kind of smile she always does when people see her by chance that will make them scream and run right away.

“Go. Away.”

She said slowly in her husky, scary voice and the sweat the man produces is evident in his face that makes her laugh the loudest and that makes the latter cry. This is the funniest moment, Mina encounters in her whole life as a ghost, and it is indeed satisfying scaring them even with just her staring at them as if judging their whole being, their soul with those stares.

The businessman often forgets what happens to him every 3AM where Mina just whispers at him and doesn`t let him sleep, but that one moment when she made him experience sleep paralysis was the only reason that made him leave the apartment.

“T-there`s a ghost. There`s a scary ghost in that apartment. I`m leaving. I don`t want to be here anymore”

That is the last thing he said to the landlady after offering her a huge amount of money to pay for his mess in general and the latter cannot help but just told her thanks because she can finally pay back the workers the man caused trouble when he was drunk almost every single night. Mina was relieved.

The second one she did something bad was to that student who ran away from home and did not go to school every day, instead just decided to surround himself with smoking and taking forbidden drugs and Mina will definitely not allow that kind of activity to her own apartment.

Every single day, all she can see is that student who wears his uniform, showing it off to her mother like a proof that he still attends school when in fact all he attends is an illegal drag racing event that involves gambling and drugs. Mina tried to follow him once so he can observe him more and maybe try to make him change because he still has that bright future waiting for him (she just knows), but after knowing what he does, she feels sorry for his family and wants the boy to just go back there and don`t ever go back to the city and her own apartment. When she realized that, she prepared her plans for him to leave the place.

One is the basic one where she just needs to scare him through the mirrors inside the apartment and make him scream and run. She tried it once, however, the boy doesn`t have any fears (as of that moment).

“Hi”

She said in the reflection when the student suddenly woke up at 2 in the morning to pee. Any shocked, fear or panic was not evident in his face so Mina decided to blow hard on him, but still nothing happens, so she followed him to his bedroom and decided to sit at the edge of the bed and stare directly at his soul, but there`s no effect on him because he stares back. Plan failed.

Two is to visit him in his dreams that hopefully will make him realizations when he wakes up. Just like the usual dreams she used to control in the past, she also chased him in the big forest with the goal of getting out of there by finding his own family because he needs to go home.

“Go home, kid. You need to go back to your family”

The boy woke up gasping for breath and a single tear fell from his eyes. Mina sighed, she hopes that it can be a good sign for him to leave the place and stop his wrong doings.

And three is to broke some important things for him and make him feel that he is more needed of his family so he needs to leave the apartment. He found that one family picture on his study table and Mina decided to scare him through that by putting some blood and putting a cat scratch on it a bit, put it on his school bag so it`s the first thing he will see in the morning and he`s indeed scared when Mina finally did her plan.

He`s afraid of blood. Confirmed. The student right away complained to the landlady and requested to move out right away.

“Whoever you are, please don`t follow me around. I will leave the place quietly. Just please.”

It did have a good result, though, and the moment he left out of the apartment, Mina feels like she`s still a nice ghost despite getting rid of the people who tried to live there.

* * *

Chaeyoung made a deep breath. She just finished packing all of her things in her current bedroom and she is more than ready to move out and face the reality in the next coming days: college life. Even though there`s a little bit of nervousness in her, the excitement is still dominant in her whole being. Finally, she can be free.

Ever since she paid attention of her liking and passion for art, she always looks forward to have her own space to work on her art works and now that she has all the freedom and things to work on, she`s excited to achieve her goal step by step. She is that passionate to pursue her goal. She really has that burning passion inside of her to do the things she really wants without any restrictions.

She is definitely an art enthusiast. One that often talks to herself about the beauty and wonder of art in general, on how it can move someone`s heart, on how it can help cope with someone`s problem and frustration in life, on how it has different types and genres but anything can give any interpretations from different types of people, on how it was perfectly made and discovered for people not just to enjoy but also to get inspiration from, to get something from. She likes everything that talks about art and most importantly the meaning behind every masterpiece.

She has that free-spirited mind. She stands for herself and does not depend on anyone. She definitely does anything she wants not according to anyone, not because she was told by anyone, but because she believes it will make her grow, and because she thinks doing whatever she wants to do is satisfying, moreover, if she works on her dreams and turns it into reality. She accepts everything that comes to her life and go with the flow because she believes everything happens for a reason and it is meant to happen. She always thinks positively about life and makes the problems and struggles she encounters a motivation to strive harder, to work harder for her to be successful.

She`s kind but not soft. She may be cute and adorable and sweet and charming when people look at her for the first time, but for the record, she is definitely not soft. She is much more than that. She can be more than that. She is not just about being a fluffball, one that radiates the sunshine energy, one that literally cheer anyone up because of her cute dimples and nose crunch, but honestly, she`s not just about that. She has that strong aura of being a reserved person, one that set boundaries and build high walls in her whole being before finally accepting a person in her life. But don`t get her wrong, she can still be kind in all times, because anyone can still count on her, especially when trouble comes, just ask her _nicely_ and she will gladly offer a helping hand.

She`s an all around. She can sing, she can rap, she can dance, she can act, she can write songs and rap, she can draw, she can paint, she can be a daughter, a sister, a student, a citizen all in one. She has that different types of personality inside of her depending on how a person approaches her and on how it gives an impact on her. But the sure thing is that she can definitely be anything and everything she wants to, simply because she works hard, she keeps on practicing until she can do a lot of things she wants to try, to discover, to explore.

Everything about her screams perfect and ideal and nice and breathtaking and ethereal and gorgeous and much more than that, but if ever she were to describe herself, she`s just a simple person who adores art more than ever. She`s that person who dreams and works hard to make it into reality _because nothing will happen if you just think of it, so you should act on it also_. She`s that person who is enthusiastic not just about her love for art, but for life in general. She still believes that freedom in this world exists and everyone deserves to have it.

And the day she is waiting for has finally come: moving in day. She woke up early to eat her breakfast and prepare all her baggage to move out of their house. It happened all too fast: the ride leaving home, the traffic, the journey going to her apartment. And here she is now feeling all the chills the place can offer because as soon as she opens the door, it feels like someone is staring at her and observing all her actions.

“Hello? Is anybody there?”

Chaeyoung said in her cute voice with her baggage on her hand, still holding the doorknob on the other.

“Are you okay, kid? The old boarder has left already. There`s no person there. I`ll leave now, okay? Just go to the reception area if you need help”

“Thank you again, Ahjumma”

The landlady sweetly smiled at her and right after she walked away from her own unit, that`s when she fully entered the place and notice how it feels much empty compared to her last visit there. Nevertheless, she still feels tired even if she`s still not starting to move her things yet.

“Time to make plans on how to get rid of this—”

Mina stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Chaeyoung just casually lying down on the best looking so soft and fluffy and someone that she wants to protect in her whole (ghost) life. 

_“Holy shit, Chaeyoung is cute”_

She cursed and whispered to herself, but it seems like the other girl heard it.

“Is anyone there?”

Chaeyoung opened her eyes, immediately grabbed something hard if ever there`s a bad person who barged into her own apartment. She checked all the doors and notice that there`s none so she just decided to finally start unpacking her things and officially start her day.

“Alright. Let`s go, Chaeng!”

She cheered herself and started blasting to her playlist that is a mix of R&B, jazz, and classical music that made Mina adore her right away. 

“Maybe I won`t let you leave this time”

Mina started to observe Chaeyoung and just watch her unpack her things that is mostly art materials and antique clothes and she cannot help but be amaze with her whole being because even if it is just her first day in that place and she does not know anything about her yet, she can already feel that Chaeyoung is cool and fun to be with, and definitely that person who has _that_ vibe and aura.

Chaeyoung just continued singing along and sometimes dancing along to the music while arranging her closet and her work corner. She didn`t feel any tiredness anymore unlike a while ago, maybe because of music and maybe because of the sudden change of mood of the whole place when she started preparing her things.

Time passed by quickly and it`s already almost night time and the sun is just starting to set, she looked from the window and it is definitely one of the reasons why she wants that particular apartment; it is because she wants to keep on adoring the sunset and how it can bring calmness and serene feeling to her that gives her more motivation to work, and in life in general. She just loves sunset so much that it is one her requirements in choosing an apartment. And Mina was there again, admiring the view and the art in front of her (not the sunset, but Chaeyoung herself).

Ever since Chaeyoung moved to her apartment, it has been in her goal to quickly adjust in that new space because she will live there from then on, but there is this feeling that she cannot seem to determine, something that makes her mess up with her thoughts sometimes and she thinks it can make her a little bit paranoid because it seems like someone is watching her.

Mina giggled as she keeps on staring at Chaeyoung and the art she is currently working. She really doesn`t want to scare the girl off because ever since she arrived there, the possessiveness of her to her own place was suddenly gone, and she doesn`t know what got into her, but there`s something that tells her that she shouldn`t let Chaeyoung leave.

She observes her the most when she sleeps, even though Chaeyoung sleeps just for almost 5 hours at most because she keeps on working with her masterpiece and school works. She likes it when the girl just peacefully lies on the bed she once treasured, that one place she gets comforted and feel secure the most because of the soft and fluffy sheets and it can make her sleepy right away. She likes it when she sometimes snores in a cute way at the middle of the night that reflects how tired she was that day. There are also times when she stops snoring for a while just to scrunch her nose and continue snoring. Those times where Mina cannot help but giggle about how adorable she is while sleeping.

She also observes her while does her own thing and it`s Mina`s favorite part of the day where Chaeyoung just casually smiles once she has an idea of what to do or when she finally finishes her art. She just admires how the girl`s brain works because it is as if she never runs out of artistic and cool ideas, or maybe because Mina thinks she really just love what she is doing and she adores her, because when she was still living, she also had that same passion, that kind of determination for that one thing she wants to do for the rest of her (living) life: ballet.

She waits for her at the apartment`s lobby after school and will see how happy she was starting her college life and starting to be productive again as the new semester starts. She also sometimes tries to answer her homework and activities, even if she knows that the girl will not hear her because she`s literally a ghost.

And that became Mina`s everyday ghost life the moment Chaeyoung set foot in her own apartment. She cannot help but admire the girl`s whole being that she thinks is the sole reason why she suddenly became not possessive of her own place.

“Hello?”

Chaeyoung suddenly said even if she knows she`s literally alone in that medium-sized apartment. It`s been almost 3 months since she moved there, but she can feel as if there is someone always staring at her, especially at midnight when she decided to stay up late because she has that extra energy to do her plates.

“I want to confirm I`m not the only one here. Show yourself, please?”

“Chaeyoung?”

Goosebumps. It is the first time she heard that someone called her name with such creepy but cool voice and she can even feel the room became cooler than usual. It is also the first time she heard that voice clearly after hearing some murmuring while she`s half asleep and sometimes when she`s taking a bath.

“Who… who are you? Why are you here?”

Mina appeared in front of her and it is enough for Chaeyoung`s heart to beat so fast it can result her to a heart attack if she is exaggerating her expression. But really, she was astonished by the fact that she is literally seeing a ghost, right in front of her, in full flesh, and she`s so white, and pale, and beautiful. _Gosh, stop it Chaeyoung._

She was about to fall from her current position when she immediately holds back and tries to sink what is currently happening at her.

“Who are you?”

“It`s nice that you can see me. Hi Chaeyoung. I`m Mina.”

“M-Mina? A-are you really a ghost?”

That made the ghost in front of her chuckle and see that she has that adorable gummy smile that immediately removed Chaeyoung`s nervousness and fear of the creature standing in front of her.

“So, you can really see me? If so, then yes, I really am a ghost, Chaeyoung”

She smiled at her and it immediately sent Chaeyoung to chills, though she can sense that Mina is not that type of ghost who resents a person and tries to destroy someone`s life (even if she did in the past months).

Mina died in that very apartment, her own apartment she used to live for 15 years and was isolated there because of the hereditary incurable disease she got from her grandparents. Her parents visit her there from time to time, give her the things she needs and let her personal nurse take care of her.

Her childhood was actually fun, even if she`s an introvert. She made 2 friends in her whole life and she thinks they are enough for her, but when they knew what Mina is going through, they immediately decided to keep their distance, though sometimes they went with Mina`s parents to visit her. Their bond since then was not visible, so Mina just quickly accepted that her life will go like that. She also does not blame anything to anyone, because just like Chaeyoung, she thinks everything happens for a reason, and it is bound to happen. Nevertheless, her childhood still made her start dreaming of what she really wants to do for the rest of her life.

Mina likes dancing ever since she was 2 years old and her parents asked her if she wants to enroll to some ballet school when she turned 4 and she immediately agreed with the idea. She eventually fell in love with ballet and decided that it is that one thing she wants to do and pursue in the future. When she started schooling, she also started joining ballet contests in and out of the country and everyone recognized her as the exceptional pretty ballerina. Not until symptoms were suddenly shown in her vitals and it is the cue for her parents to just immediately stop all her activities and connections to the outside world before it`s too late.

And that happens: her being isolated in that apartment for 15 years battling with the disease she didn`t expect to be with her. Life happens, and so does it. But Mina doesn`t have any regrets, she does not resent anyone because it is clearly no one`s fault. It`s just that she loves that apartment so much, that place that knows all of her loneliness and sufferings, who memorized every detail of her because she basically grew up there and the four corners of the place knows her best: on when she is indeed happy despite her condition, on when she cries the most because it hurts not having someone close by her side, on when she feels like the whole world is angry at her because she feels like she is the only one who experience that kind of pain, sadness, loneliness all at once.

“I just love this apartment, so I still can`t leave the world yet. So, sorry if ever I make you uncomfortable.”

“N-no, it`s okay. I didn`t know this was your personal place. But it`s okay if I live here, right? Minari?”

Mina smiled at the sudden nickname and she thinks they immediately got the closeness, though she really wants to clear the history of her scaring the previous owners and getting rid of them.

“I honestly don`t want you to leave. So, let`s be friends?”

Chaeyoung honestly cannot believe herself, cannot believe what just happened, and all she knows is she just made a friend in the weirdest way after she moved out of their house and it is yet the best thing that ever happened to her. Right after meeting and being friends with Mina the ghost, she feels like some good luck is on her side.

They have become really close since then and tried to do things that they are capable of doing together as human and ghost.

There is one time when Mina has the power to eat some edible food because she doesn`t know, maybe the Gods gave her a favor or a shaman was passing by that gave her that ability. So, when that happened, she made Chaeyoung run in the middle of the night to buy some food she craves and wants to taste for a long time. Of course, Chaeyoung will be whining, will be complaining because she decided to sleep early that night only to be woken up by her ghost friend saying she wants to eat. And who she is to say no? She is that dedicated friend who cannot say no, especially to her special and only friend who always keeps her company so she doesn`t have any right not to obey her and she literally ran downstairs at the nearest convenience store near the apartment building and bought some corndogs and tteokbokki for them to share. Chaeyoung cannot explain how happy the girl was that time, and they enjoyed the food and the midnight breeze that time.

There is also that time where they just play joyous and silly music to dance around the living room because Chaeyoung doesn`t have any work to do and she finished her school works early so she suggested to Mina to do just anything for the night and maybe stay up late because the next day is also a rest day. The younger played her playlist out loud, but not to the point where it will be heard on the whole floor because she doesn`t to receive any complaints for her neighbors (when she really just doesn`t want to leave the place that can be a possible result of the complaints). That`s also the time when Mina showed her skills to the girl for the first time and let her know that she actually likes her music taste that made Chaeyoung feel relieved and happy because she is also seeing one side of her ghost friend. They just had fun that night, dancing together not minding anything that can possibly remove the cheerful ambiance.

Right after that, they also had a duet together and sang their hearts out the next day because both decided to continue their party as if they are in a karaoke bar and pulled all of their emotions in singing break up songs that are followed by party songs. They put their energy to the maximum level and Chaeyoung realized from there that she never has been so happy in her whole life, not until that moment came. That time where she can just freely be herself without any hesitations, including the fact that she laughs so many times that day to the point that she got some stomach ache and she cannot move her jaw for 5 minutes from laughing. Mina made her realize that thing because lately, the girl has been the reason why she smiles first thing in the morning and why she smiles before she finally closes her eyes to sleep at the end of the day.

There is also the time where Chaeyoung just casually says she doesn`t want to be alone in that moment so even if she literally knows that Mina will just stay there and will not go anywhere (because where would she be anyway?), she will say it out loud for the girl to know and understand. It`s one of those times when negative feelings, emotions, and thoughts attacks Chaeyoung overnight and cannot help but think of all the possible negative outcomes of her moving out of their house, being alone, pursuing the arts, and not being enough as a person in general. That`s when Mina will make her feel that she is not alone, that she is more than enough, that she just needs to continue breathing and living for her to keep on pursuing her dream and make it into reality just like her original plan. Mina does not stop comforting her until she sleeps peacefully without whimpering in her sleep and make sure that the girl will drink water and have some decent breakfast the morning after.

Besides Chaeyoung having those thoughts overnight sometimes, she also experiences sudden shaking that she doesn`t know where it came from. She just suddenly feels cold and she cannot hold anything because of her hands trembling. It happens when she`s near in her monthly period and she cannot do anything but to just rest for the day. When Mina notices that it happens frequently in the past few months, she tried to hold the girl`s hand and see if she is still capable of holding things (because ever since she let the girl live there, she cannot just hold anything), and when she did hold Chaeyoung`s soft, flawless hands, they were both surprised by the sudden feeling it gives and since then on, Mina holds Chaeyoung`s hands whenever it shakes (or whenever she feels like it).

Connected to that fact that Mina is capable of touching tangible things again, she tried to touch Chaeyoung`s face when she had the chance, when the latter was already in a deep sleep. She surely likes Chaeyoung the most when she is sleeping peacefully and just observes her features. She tried poking her mole under her left lip first, remembering she had a few of it in her own face as well, before touching her face that is actually really soft that it made her say it out loud right in front of the sleeping girl that made the latter wake up all of a sudden and made Mina blush because she really doesn`t know the reason why she thought of touching Chaeyoung`s face and observe her up close like that. Maybe there is something she doesn`t want to admit yet.

The fact that Chaeyoung cannot sleep without Mina by her side was already understood by the both of them. She cannot sleep without the girl humming some lullabies to her or when she decided to tell a random story about herself or from someone she knows. Chaeyoung will just calm down and feel relieved when she hears Mina`s voice before she finally falls into slumber. She`s like an angel sent from above rather than a ghost who can`t leave this world just yet. She thinks that Mina can make her feel all kinds of things that definitely is beyond okay for her because it can make her happy, it can remove all her worries, and she can feel that she is not alone in that apartment they decided to share.

Chaeyoung is beyond grateful for her ghost friend who is always there for her, whether it be in times of trouble or not. She stays late up all night with her, cheers her with her examinations, plates, and activities, comforts her when she misses her family, holds her hand and makes her feel that she still has someone who cares for her and is willing to take care of her.

“Thank you for being there, Mina”

She said in such a sweet, honest voice that truly moves Mina`s heart. It feels like the first time she had heard someone told her thanks to her and even if she`s a ghost already, she feels like crying because the way Chaeyoung said to her was like music to her ears, one that she wants to keep on listening over and over again. She doesn`t know that a simple thank you can make her feel like that.

“A-are you okay? What is happening to you?”

Mina`s physical appearance becomes almost invisible and paler than ever and Chaeyoung doesn`t know what to do or if she needs to do something. The older then looked at her arms that sends her the same reaction at Chaeyoung, moreover, she feels something wet on her face and she thinks she`s really shedding a tear.

“I…don`t know. Maybe because I`m crying? I…I just feel so…emotional all of a sudden. It`s the first time someone is grateful because of me”

Chaeyoung smiled so sweet, worried gone, and she was the one to hold Mina that moment as if assuring her that she`s precious no matter what.  
“Believe me, I`m really thankful to have met you and for letting me live in your apartment, Minari. You have been a great companion for my whole college life and look at me now? Having my desired job because I surpassed those hardships with the help of you. Thank you so much, Mina.”

“You don`t know how much I`m proud of you and how I am more than willing to protect you in any ways possible. I am also thankful to have met you in this ghost life of mine, Chaeyoung.”

They hugged the comfortable silence after that, just feeling their surroundings and the presence of each other. This is just one of those times where they cannot stop being grateful for each other as if they do not live from different dimensions.

“Mina? Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, Chae?”

“Can you stay? Here?”

They both know the answer deep inside. The Gods have been giving Mina a big favor for years already and it is enough for her to stop requesting for more because they do not want to be unfair to others, especially for the living.

“Let`s meet in our next lives, Chaeyoung. I`ll make sure that we`ll meet again and we`ll be together by then. I promise.”

It`s a fine day, nothing to worry about, but when Chaeyoung woke up from a deep sleep, she feels incomplete that made her shed a tear first thing in the morning. Everything was back to normal. Mina was not there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> happy MiChaeng day, team submarine!!  
> more MiChaeng content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445398) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439129)


End file.
